De Finarfin y Eärwen
by stearchica
Summary: La Historia de Finarfin y Eärwen en los Dias de los Arboles... Cómo es que el tercer hijo de Finwë llegó a casarse con la hija de Olwë? CAPITULO CUATRO LISTO :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW porfis :
1. Capitulo 1

_"Finarfin era el más hermoso y el más sabio de corazón y más tarde fue amigo de los hijos de Olwë…"_

Quenta Silmarillion.  Cáp. 5: De Eldamar y los Príncipes Eldalië 

Aparentemente indiferente al ambiente animado que se vivía en el comedor, Arafinwë jugaba con una uva que adornaba su plato. Pero de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y sus ojos grises analizaban rápidamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa del banquete, el Rey Olwë presidía la celebración del Festival de las Uvas. A su derecha se alineaba la Casa de Finwë, comenzando por el mismo Rey de los Noldor, seguido por Feänáro y Nolofinwë. Indis, la madre de Arafinwë y Nolofinwë, no había asistido a la fiesta pues se encontraba con sus parientes Vanyar, pues estos tenían otra celebración especial en Taniquetil y por esta misma razón el Rey Ingwë no se encontraba presente. 

Arafinwë observó con una media sonrisa que Olwë hablaba con Finwë y de vez en cuando Feänáro se unía a la conversación y todos le escuchaban. Nolofinwë hacía esfuerzos casi desesperados por unirse también, pero ninguno de sus comentarios parecía ganarle un puesto relevante en el coloquio. Desde que tenía memoria, Arafinwë había sido testigo de la extraña relación de sus hermanos mayores. Nolofinwë hacía todo por parecerse a Fëanáro y por tratar de superarle, lo cual era señal de una admiración sin límites. Sin embargo, poco amor se demostraban entre ellos y las querellas entre los dos hijos de Finwë eran frecuentes y terribles. Con un suspiro resignado, volvió su atención al otro lado de la mesa. 

A la izquierda del Rey Olwë estaban sentados su esposa y sus cuatro hijos. Arafinwë reconoció a Lingwë, el hijo mayor. Había oído que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo y había preferido retirarse a descansar, pues el embarazo la agotaba. Los pensamientos de Arafinwë volvieron a Feänáro, quien había tenido su segundo hijo hacía un par de años, y nuevamente a Nolofinwë que aún no tomaba esposa. Seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo, deseoso también de agrandar la Casa de Finwë pero ¿era acaso posible apresurar el encontrar pareja? Junto a Lingwë estaba su hermano Alquaráto, apenas un poco mayor que Arafinwë y en sus ojos grises, de destellos azules, se adivinaba un profundo amor al mar. Entre sus dos hermanos, Alquaráto y el pequeño Ellinquë, y directamente al frente de Arafinwë se sentaba Eärwen, la hermosa hija del Rey Olwë. Sus trenzas estaban adornadas de pequeñas caracolas que se perdían en el fulgor plateado de sus cabellos y él se divertía discretamente tratando de contarlas cuando ella no miraba. La había visto más temprano jugando en la playa con Ellinquë... las olas le acariciaban delicadamente los pies mientras corría con el niño, tratando seguro de encontrar las caracolas que usaría en la cena... 

Arafinwë se sobresaltó cuando la joven elfa alzó los ojos de su plato y lo miró abiertamente, causando que soltara la uva con la cual jugueteaba y esta rodó sobre la mesa directamente hacia Eärwen. Entonces, la elfa tomó la uva entre los dedos y se la llevó a la boca, y sin romper el contacto visual la mordió ávidamente, para el gran asombro de Arafinwë, que no supo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla con la boca abierta. 

"¡Fuchi!" exclamó Ellinquë a media voz, lo cual sobresaltó a Eärwen y a Arafinwë e incluso atrajo la atención de Alquaráto que preguntó, en voz baja para no interrumpir la conversación de su padre:

"¿Qué te pasa, hermanito?"

"Pasa, que al hijo de Finwë no le gustan nuestras uvas y se las está dando a Eärwen para que se las coma."

Alquaráto miró las caras sonrojadas de los dos acusados y le dedicó una sonrisa alegre a Arafinwë que no encontraba palabras para defenderse. Tomando una uva de su propio plato, la miró pensativamente mientras respondía a su hermano menor:

"Yo creo, Ellinquë, que eres tú quien desconoce cuánto se puede uno divertir con las uvas..."

Y no bien había terminado la frase cuando le lanzó una uva en la nariz a Ellinquë, quien lanzó un grito de indignación, atrayendo una breve mirada de reproche de Olwë. Eärwen, Arafinwë y Alquaráto se rieron suavemente, mientras que el elfito no sabía si reír con ellos o vengarse. Pero Olwë lo sacó de sus cavilaciones anunciando:

"Creo que los jóvenes están impacientes por empezar el baile... Pasemos pues, al salón contiguo." 

****

Los Teleri danzaban alegremente en el salón de baile al ritmo de la música, saltando y dando vueltas al ritmo de la música. Poco acostumbrado a tal exuberancia, Arafinwë se deleitaba mirando a las parejas sobre la pista. Distinguió a su padre y a sus dos hermanos al otro lado de la pista: Nolofinwë y Feänáro seguían enfrascados en una discusión que había comenzado desde que se habían levantado de la mesa. Deseoso de alejarse de ellos, Arafinwë había desaparecido discretamente y ahora los observaba desde lejos. Ya Feänáro comenzaba a dar signos de aburrimiento en el debate, lo cual significaba que pronto recurriría a palabras hirientes para hacer callar a su hermanito. Y Finwë, de pie entre sus hijos mayores, permanecía en silencio y no hacía nada para detenerlos, como de costumbre. ¿Por qué sus hermanos no se daban cuenta de lo triste que se veía su padre cuando peleaban, de lo mucho que lo herían sus disputas? Sintió que una tristeza comenzaba a empañar la efímera diversión que había sentido en la cena y pensó en retirarse a la habitación que le habían preparado. 

Y de pronto apareció delante de él un reflejo de plata, unos lindos ojos grises y una sonrisa con dientes de perlas blancas. _Eärwen_, pensó el elfo y se sintió misteriosamente turbado al tenerla de pie frente a él. _Debe pensar que soy Nolofinwë_, se dijo, ¿pues de qué otra forma se explicaba la atención que le prestaba? Sus familias habían sido presentadas mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él y Eärwen eran aún niños… No le asombraría que lo confundiese pues, con su hermano mayor quien también tenía cabellos dorados, aunque más oscuros…

"¿Bailas conmigo, Arafinwë?"

Él la miro, estupefacto: entonces sí sabía quién era. ¿Por qué querría bailar con él?

"Yo, eh, no sé bailar estas danzas…" musitó y dio un paso hacia atrás. 

"Yo te enseño, ¡vamos!"

Y antes de que pudiese protestar, Eärwen le tomó la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista, abriendose paso ágilmente entre los bailarines. Arafinwë sintió como sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor cuando cometió el error de mirar hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Habían dejado de discutir y miraban en su dirección. Un reflejo sarcástico danzaba en los ojos de Feänáro; Nolofinwë tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al ver a su hermanito tomado de la mano de linda Eärwen. El joven elfo sintió con pánico que no dejarían de molestarle en el trayecto de vuelta a Tirion y cabizbajo, trató torpemente de seguir los pasos de Eärwen, quien como un cisne, se movía con ligereza y gracia. 

La danza de los Teleri no era nada difícil y Arafinwë sentía que podría bailarla en otras circunstancias, pero la mirada de sus hermanos a sus espaldas le pesaba y no se podía concentrar ni en la música ni en su pareja, que no tardó en notar su turbación. Siguiendo las miradas furtivas de Arafinwë hacia una esquina del salón entendió que eran los otros hijos de Finwë los causantes de la incomodidad de su nuevo amigo. Les lanzó una mirada furiosa, la cual le valió un par de cejas alzadas de asombro de parte de Feänáro. Dejando de bailar abruptamente y sin soltar la mano de Arafinwë, lo guió hacia fuera de la sala, saliendo así a los jardines de Olwë que daban sobre la playa. 

Acá, a la orilla de mar y a la tenue luz de los Dos Árboles se vivía la verdadera celebración del pueblo Teleri. Arafinwë se asombró de esta fiesta afuera del Palacio, que parecía aún más animada y alegre que la que acababa de dejar. Muchos elfos bailaban sobre la arena misma, descalzos, al son de flautas y tambores ligeros. El resto parecía caminar y conversar plácidamente, con la misma sana despreocupación que tanto le gustaba a Arafinwë. En unas pequeñas toldas iluminadas por brillantes faroles dorados, se servían toda clase de manjares compuestos de uvas, como era costumbre en el Festival. Caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar la playa, donde estaba la mayor parte de los bailarines. Eärwen se volteó y le dijo muy seria mientras estrechaba suavemente la mano que todavía tenía entre las suyas:

"Aquí podemos bailar sin que tus hermanos te vean"

Él quiso desmentir las palabras de la joven elfa, pero no halló nada que decir. Pero Eärwen no lo miraba más, pues había divisado a algunas de sus amigas y las saludó de la mano. 

"¡Espérame, ya vengo, no te vayas!" exclamó ella y corrió hacia sus amigas. Arafinwë la siguió con la mirada mientras las alcanzaba y alcanzó a oír las risas cantarinas de las Teleri cuando Eärwen les habló. La princesa se volteó mientras hablaba y lo miró, clara señal de que era sobre él la conversación y un nuevo coro de risas saludó lo que terminaba de decir. 

_¿Por qué se ríen?_ pensó el elfo de cabellos dorados mientras una extraña desazón le crecía en el pecho. _Tal vez les parezca chistoso sacar a bailar al más joven e insignificante de los hijos de Finwë._  Ahora enojado, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse. Pero en el camino hacia el palacio, se encontró de frente con Alquaráto, quien pareció genuinamente contento de verlo. 

"Arafinwë, qué bueno que estés afuera con nosotros. Allá adentro están las aburridas personas de la corte. Soy Alquaráto, éramos apenas niños cuando nos presentaron."

"Te recuerdo" respondió Arafinwë. "En aquella ocasión me hablaste de barcos y del mar, pero no te presté mucha atención…"

Alquaráto se echó a reír y tomó con esa sana familiaridad de los Teleri el brazo de Arafinwë, guiándolo nuevamente hacia la playa mientras decía:

"Ven, caminemos, ¿no quieres unas uvas? Ah, perdón, olvidaba que no te gustan…" y los ojos color de mar sonrieron en una danza pícara. 

"Sí me gustan y mucho… Lo que pasó en la cena fue un simple accidente…"

"Ya, ya, Arafinwë, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, Ellinquë puede ser una verdadera molestia a veces…" 

Con un gesto de la mano Alquaráto señaló en la dirección en que su hermanito menor jugaba con sus amigos, construyendo figuras sobre la arena. 

"Le gusta la arena… Le gusta construir, dibujar, tallar, manejar la madera… será un gran constructor de barcos, como yo, ya me lo ha hecho saber. Pero seguramente tú no ignoras nada del arte de trabajar la arena, las piedras, los metales y la madera, tú que eres un Noldo de una casa tan famosa por sus habilidades…"

La expresión de Arafinwë se tornó más dura y reservada y contestó:

"Conozco de ese arte, pues mis hermanos rara vez hablan de otra cosa… Pero yo no trabajo en las forjas como ellos, no me gusta… Yo no soy como ellos."

Alquaráto lo miró con más atención y asintió:

"Es cierto, no debí asumir que todos fuerais iguales en tu familia. Pero entonces ¿qué te gusta hacer?"

Arafinwë miró distraídamente la arena que levantaban sus pies con cada una de sus pisadas, poco acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Midió sus palabras cuidadosamente, como siempre lo hacía:

"Sí me gusta dibujar y tallar la madera. Me gusta leer, investigar… Me gustan mucho los escritos sobre los Días Antiguos en el Cuiviénen y sobre el Gran Viaje hacia Eldamar; me gusta imaginarme cómo era la vida entonces. Me gusta cuidar de las plantas y comprender cómo crecen… También me gustan los mapas."

"A mí también me gustan mucho los mapas. Mi sueño es dibujar un mapa detallado de todas las costas de Valinor y no dejar inexplorada ninguna bahía junto al mar… Algún día navegaré por la costa y visitaré a mis amigos Teleri de Tol Eresseä…"

La mirada de Alquaráto se perdió en contemplaciones de su proyecto y Arafinwë lo miró con interés, pues la idea le parecía ciertamente digna de considerar. 

"¿Tienes barco?" preguntó con curiosidad. 

"Naturalmente. Tengo varios, los construí yo mismo, pero tengo mi favorito. También Lingwë tiene los suyos, y Eärwen  y hasta Ellinquë. Deberías venir a verlos mañana, tengo entendido que tu familia se quedará unos días en Alqualonde."

Arafinwë iba a aceptar pero de pronto alguien le tomó el brazo que tenía libre y reconoció a Eärwen quien exclamó en tono de reproche:

"Aquí estas, Arafinwë, ¿por qué te fuiste? No pudimos bailar. Alquaráto, ¿has sido tú quien se lo llevó?"

Alquaráto miró a su hermana e hizo un vago gesto de la mano que no quería decir ni sí ni no. 

"Podéis bailar ahora si quieres, Eärwen. Yo meramente conversaba con Arafinwë. Creo que yo también bailaré, ahí está Falwen, mi prometida…" señaló a una joven Teleri de largos cabellos negros, sentada sobre la arena con tres amigas. Le sonrió a Alquaráto cuando lo vio de lejos. Eärwen entornó los ojos y dijo:

"Falwen, Falwen, Falwen. Alquaráto no habla más que de Falwen. ¿Bailarás, Arafinwë…? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…"

Pero en la mirada de Eärwen se leía un dejo de tristeza y Arafinwë no deseaba hacerle pensar que no quería bailar con ella.

"Claro, bailemos" dijo con entusiasmo y soltó el brazo de Alquaráto para tomarle las manos a Eärwen.

"¿Vendrás mañana a ver mi barco?" preguntó Alquaráto mientras se alejaban.

"Sí, me gustaría mucho, te veré aquí mismo con la primera luz de Telperion"

"Yo también te enseñaré mi barco" dijo Eärwen mientras lo atraía hacía ella para comenzar el baile. Absorto en los movimientos sensuales de las curvas de la elfa mientras bailaba, Arafinwë se dejó llevar por la música, aprendiendo con rapidez la sencilla y bella danza de los Teleri. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando, dejando apenas una distancia entre ellos. Cuánto tiempo permanecieron absortos en el momento, ninguno lo supo, ni tampoco les importaba. 

Arafinwë cerró los ojos pues podía sentir el suave aroma de mar que despedían los cabellos de Eärwen y su cálida respiración le hacía una dulce cosquilla en la mejilla. Sintió un deseo que se encendía dentro de él y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Eärwen y algo en lo más profundo de su feä se agitó. Una sensación misteriosa, como si descubriese una verdad importante, pero también como si la reconociese a la vez, como algo que siempre hubiese sabido. No pudo sin embargo descifrar de lo que se trataba. Una tenue llama alumbró la mirada de ambos elfos y sorprendidos por la violencia de lo que habían sentido, se soltaron las manos y se alejaron, pasmados. Se quedaron inmóviles, de pie, solemnes y en silencio por un largo momento, estudiando cuidadosamente cada línea de sus rostros.

"¿Lo sentiste…? ¿Lo has sentido tú también?" susurró Eärwen. 

Arafinwë asintió lentamente. 

"¿Qué era?"

Él también se preguntaba y no podía encontrar ninguna explicación, jamás se había sentido así ni había leído u oído de nadie a quien le pasara algo semejante. 

"¿Tal vez fue el vino?" sugirió el elfo, pero en su voz se sentía el matiz de inseguridad y la frustración de no saber algo. 

_No puede haber sido el vino_, pensó Eärwen, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor y concedió, pensativa:

"Tal vez…"

 Hubo un silencio incómodo pero después de cavilar un poco, Arafinwë le volvió a tomar las manos. 

"Sigamos bailando, ¿quieres?"

"La verdad, yo… estoy un poco cansada." se disculpó la elfa. Sentía que necesitaba alejarse un momento para pensar. 

"Yo también, tal vez es hora de retirarme a descansar un poco. Te veré mañana, Eärwen…"

Y le besó cortésmente las manos antes de marcharse dentro del Palacio. Eärwen se quedó sobre la arena por un tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando por fin empezó a andar, sintió la reconfortante  presencia de su hermano a su lado. Alquaráto le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él mientras caminaban hacia sus cuartos.

"¿Qué tal el baile con Arafinwë?"

"Bien, bien…" respondió Eärwen distraídamente. 

"Bailaron muy bien juntos. Me parece que se llevan bastante bien. A mí me ha caído bien, no es arrogante como los otros dos… ¿Qué te pareció él?" 

Los comentarios eran perfectamente neutrales, pero en verdad Alquaráto trataba discretamente de indagar la razón del inusual silencio de su siempre exuberante hermanita. 

"No lo sé… Hay algo en sus ojos…"

Eärwen no dijo más y Alquaráto besó tiernamente sus cabellos plateados mientras se despedía de ella.

"Que descanses, hermanita."

Pero después de haberla dejado el elfo se quedó largo tiempo mirando cómo las olas rompían sobre la arena, con una sonrisa plácida en el rostro. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola ^^ No es el primer fic que escribo ni que publico, pero sí es el primero en ff.net. Espero que me den sus opiniones y me avisen si hay alguna falla flagrante pues es un poco difícil escribir sobre Los Años de Los Árboles… 

Decidí usar los nombres Quenya de todo el mundo, más adelante cuando Finarfin (Arafinwë) aprenda la lengua Teleri mencionaré los nombres de sus amigos en Lindarin (Telerin). 

En una cronología que encontré por ahí (así que no sé si es oficial), me encontré que Fingolfin había nacido cuando Fëanor tenía apenas 11 años. Esta cronología ignora, sin embargo a las hijas de Finwë (que creo que aparecen en el Shibboleth). Aún no he decidido si las incluiré en este fic. Si lo hago, Findis no sería la primera hija de Finwë sino que habría nacido entre Fingolfin y Finarfin. Las edades de los protagonistas son: Fëanor 89 años, Fingolfin 78 años, Finarfin 38 años, Eärwen 35 años, Alquaráto 57 años, Ellinquë 15 años, Lingwë 83 años. Sé que las diferencias de edades entre los hermanos son bastantes escasas y contradicen lo que nos dice el Anillo de Morgoth (que los Eldar esperaban la madurez de sus hijos para tener otros hijos) pero recordemos que estos eran Reyes y Patriarcas en el Reino Bendecido y "deseaban traer muchos hijos a la beatitud de Aman." (Q.S Cáp. 6 _De Fëanor_…). 

El rating podría subir más tarde…

Arafinwë = Finarfin

Nolofinwë = Fingolfin

Fëanáro =  Fëanor


	2. Capitulo 2

Primero algo que se me pasó en el primer capitulo (con la emoción de subirlo jeje), es el de explicar los nombres en Quenya:

**Alquaráto**: _alqua, cisne y __árato, noble, inminente, así como en Findaráto y Angaráto (nombres Quenya de Finrod y Angrod). Me pareció buena idea que Finarfin se inspirase del nombre de su amigo para darles nombre a sus hijos más tarde. Es el segundo hijo de Olwë._

**Ellinquë**: _el_, estrella y _linquë_, agua en antiguo Quenya (cómo me costó conseguir agua!!). El más joven de los hijos de Olwë.

**Lingwë**: _pez_, en antiguo Quenya. Me pareció apropiado para el hijo mayor de Olwë

**Falwen**: _fal, línea de la marea y __wen, doncella (la prometida de Alquaráto)._

**Eärwen**: _ear, mar y __wen, doncella (esta se la sabían no?? Jaja)_

**Arafinwë:** _ara_, noble y _Finwë_, pues Finwë le dio su nombre a sus tres hijos 

**Nolofinwë**: _nolo, sabio y _Finwë_ (opino pues, que Finarfin debió ser llamado Nolofinwë, pero bueno, Finwë habrá tenido sus razones para llamarle así). Por cierto que debería escribirlo Ñolofinwë, ¿pero no les parece que se ve feo así? No me gusta como suena, jeje. Ya en la Tierra Media, al sindarizar sus nombres, Finwë Nolofinwë pasó a llamarse Fingolfin y Finwë Arafinwë, Finarfin. _

**Fëanáro**: _fëa_, espíritu y _náro_, fuego. Su otro nombre es **Curufinwë: _curu, hábil y _Finwë.__**

Nota: los 4 últimos nombres salen en el Silmarillion (y en el Shibboleth), los otros los inventé yo. 

Bueno ahora sí, el capitulo 2:

__________________

_"…Porque ésa [Alqualonde] era la ciudad de los Teleri y el puerto de sus navíos; y estos tenían forma de cisnes, con picos de oro y ojos de oro y azabache…"_

Quenta Silmarillion. Cáp. 5:  De Eldamar y los Príncipes de los Eldalië

Con la primera luz de Telperion, tal como habían convenido, Arafinwë esperaba a la orilla del mar, sentado sobre la arena. Eärwen y Alquaráto aparecieron poco después, caminando juntos desde una terraza, tomados del brazo. Detrás de ellos parecía venir Ellinquë, dando vueltas alegremente entre sus hermanos. Arafinwë fue a su encuentro para saludarlos y fue tan agradable como si se encontraran viejos amigos después de una larga ausencia. 

Llevaron a Arafinwë a los Puertos donde los cisne-barcos Teleri esperaban pacientemente a sus marineros para echarse a la mar. Algunos navegantes ya estaban atendiendo sus barcos y el joven Noldo fue testigo de todos los cuidadosos mimos que le prodigaban a las soberbias naves, como si en verdad fueran su más preciado tesoro. En un muelle reservado a la familia real se alineaban obedientemente una regia legión de blancos cisnes y Ellinquë echó a correr, sin poder contener su entusiasmo. Eärwen y Alquaráto sonrieron y Arafinwë adivinó por sus miradas que poco les faltaba a ellos también para correr al lado de sus barcos. 

"Estos son los que más estamos usando…" explicó Alquaráto señalando los que más alejados estaban de la orilla. 

Ellinquë ya estaba subido en el suyo, un cisne tan pequeño como su dueño y Arafinwë sintió algo extraño y cálido en su corazón, un grato placer al ver a un elfo tan joven amar a su barco con tanta exaltación. 

Alquaráto se detuvo y puso una mano satisfecha y orgullosa sobre el cuello de un cisne de ojos de azabache. La madera tenía un dulce fulgor níveo y cada curva, cada pliegue estaba grabado con precisión y delicadeza.

"Este es el mío."

Arafinwë extendió la mano y la puso junto a la de Alquaráto sobre el cisne. Entonces experimentó con sorpresa algo no pensaba encontrar. Sintió como el cisne vivía bajo su toque, sintió la energía del mar y la impaciencia de navegar. Al encontrar los ojos de Alquaráto comprendió que su creador había puesto tanto de sí mismo en su obra que su presencia permanecía en el cisne. Al cerrar los ojos para "escuchar" mejor, sintió nobleza, paciencia y un perenne poema que cantaba del amor al mar.

Verdaderamente interesado, Arafinwë caminó hacía el cisne de Eärwen. Éste era más delicado, más pequeño, pero no menos bello. El Noldo sintió cómo la fuerza irradiaba de cada fibra y adivinó la huella de un corazón fogoso, entregado y generoso. Tenía una energía diferente, sin embargo, de la de Alquaráto, más alegre, más abierta y Arafinwë se alegró más que nunca de estar junto a la princesa de trenzas plateadas. Ella le sonrió suavemente y sus dedos rozaron levemente los suyos mientras quitaba su mano del cisne para caminar hacia el de Ellinquë. 

Se sorprendió poco al constatar que no tenía menos energía que sus hermanos, y junto al entusiasmo, la sinceridad de niño y su sana alegría, adivinó la mano vigilante de Alquaráto que había supervisado la construcción del barco de su hermanito. Arafinwë se preguntó fugazmente qué sentiría si pudiera poner su mano sobre un barco suyo. ¿Qué diría el cisne de Arafinwë de su dueño? Y comenzó a formar el proyecto secreto de construir un barco para sí mismo.

Decidieron dar un paseo por la bahía de Eldamar en el cisne de Alquaráto, ya que era el más grande de los barcos y ahí cabían cómodamente los cuatro. Cuando estuvieron en aguas tranquilas, Alquaráto comenzó a enseñarle principios básicos de navegación y si bien al principio el cisne parecía rebelarse y no querer obedecer a nadie más que a su dueño, cuando Arafinwë aprendió (y no demoró mucho, Noldo al fin) a tratar al barco con cariño y no con miedo, pudo navegar entre las olas con bastante soltura. 

Se volteó sonriente hacia sus amigos Teleri, orgulloso de estar al mando del barco: Alquaráto lo miraba en silencio, pero sonreía mientras le hizo un breve gesto de aliento con la mano. El joven Noldo detectó un brillo de admiración en los ojos de Eärwen y Ellinquë… Ellinquë dio un salto de pronto y se inclinó sobre la borda exclamando animadamente:

"¡Mira, Arafinwë, hijo de Finwë! ¡Ossë ha venido a saludarte!" 

A la vez vagamente inquieto y lleno de curiosidad, Arafinwë miró en la dirección que apuntaba el niño. No distinguió ninguna figura en particular, pero sí sintió ese cosquilleo característico que sentían todos los elfos en presencia de los Ainur, fueran Maiar o Valar. Había estado ya en presencia de Manwë y de Varda en Taniquetil y numerosos eran los Ainur que visitaban la Casa de Finwë. Pero a Ossë Arafinwë no lo había visto nunca. Sin embargo distinguió unas olas más pronunciadas que las demás viniendo rápidamente hacia ellos y en contra del viento.  

"¿Ese es Ossë?" preguntó y ahora sí sintió un poco de pánico. "¿Qué hago con esas olas? ¡Nos tumbaran!"

"No pasará nada, tú solo navega… Creo que Ossë ha venido a ver quién es este nuevo marinero…" 

El tono de voz de Eärwen inspiraba tranquilidad y Arafinwë se sintió mucho más relajado cuando ella se puso de pie junto a él y le tomó un brazo. 

"¡Canta, Arafinwë!"

Los hermanos comenzaron un canto sencillo, cuya melodía recordaba un poco el romper de las olas sobre la bahía. El Noldo unió su voz clara a la de los Teleri y las extrañas olas hicieron que el barco diera unos saltos alegres sobre la superficie del mar, como si fuera un juego. Arafinwë se mantuvo firme pero calmado en la proa y logró sortear las olas. Soltó una risita de alivio cuando las aguas se calmaron, pensando que ya había pasado todo, pero una ola se alzó de improviso y lo mojó de pies a cabeza. Lanzando un grito de sorpresa, constató que sus compañeros estaban completamente secos. 

"¡Le gustas!" afirmó Ellinquë con una carcajada y le dio un abrazo a Arafinwë, aunque apenas le llegaba a la cintura. "A todos nosotros nos ha hecho lo mismo. El Maia de las Aguas no se equivoca, eres un navegante de corazón."

Arafinwë se rió también, tremendamente satisfecho, mientras ponía una mano sobre los cabellos plateados del niño. Miró a Alquaráto y le dijo solemnemente:

"Alquaráto… quiero construir un barco… mi barco" 

Leyó sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo pero los ojos color de mar se alumbraron de un brillo que expresaba genuina alegría:

"¡Por supuesto, Arafinwë! Te ayudaré, te ayudaremos todos y tendrás un barco tan bello como el de nosotros"

"¡Nosotros también te ayudaremos! ¡Podrás hacer carreras con nosotros!"

Eärwen no dijo nada, pero su mano se deslizó fugazmente hasta la de Arafinwë y se la estrechó, con la sonrisa de quien ha recibido un gran halago. Turbado por el calor de la mano de la elfa, pero sin desear alejarse de ella, sintió nuevamente cómo su fëa se agitaba, pero no duró mucha la sensación, ya que ella retiró su mano tan rápidamente como se la había tomado. El joven Noldo se preguntó si Alquaráto o Ellinquë habían alcanzado a verlos, pero ninguno de los dos dio señas de haberlo hecho. 

"Deberías venirte a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, entonces, para que podamos construir tu cisne… Eres bienvenido."

"Gracias, le avisaré a mi padre, pero creo que debo regresar a Tirion primero… Estoy seguro que me permitirá venir."

_Ni que me extrañaran mucho en Tirion…_ pensó con un dejo de tristeza, pero ya los Teleri habían comenzado a cantar otra vez y como ya conocía la letra se unió a ellos con más fuerza y entusiasmo, mientras Alquaráto tomaba otra vez el control del timón para llevarlos hacia una playa donde se pudieran bañar.

Y así paso el resto del día, entre risotadas, chapuzones, carreras en la arena y pequeñas conversaciones con Alquaráto, que resultó tener muchísimo en común con el tercer hijo de Finwë. Hablaban sobre la veracidad de los límites del Ekkaia sentados sobre la arena, mientras Eärwen y Ellinquë buscaban conchas entre la arena. 

"¿Por qué hacen eso?" preguntó Arafinwë en una pausa de su debate.

"A Eärwen le gusta mucho hacerse collares con caracoles… y desde que sabe caminar, Ellinquë la ha acompañado en su búsqueda. Es algo que siempre hacen juntos…"

Alquaráto miró con atención a Arafinwë, cuya mirada se perdía lentamente mientras miraba en la dirección de Eärwen y su rostro se cubría de la misma expresión lejana que había tenido Eärwen después del baile. Pero el elfo pareció recuperarse rápidamente y retomaron su conversación sin mayores sobresaltos. 

Cuando regresaron a Alqualonde, mojados, cansados y contentos, la luz de los Árboles se mezclaba ya y Arafinwë comprendió con pesar que pronto tendría que separarse de sus amigos, ya que su padre había elegido la segunda luz de Laurelin como partida hacia Tirion. Alquaráto y Ellinquë pensaban quedarse un poco más en el puerto para ocuparse del barco y Eärwen se ofreció a acompañarlo de vuelta al Palacio. 

Caminaron en silencio sobre la arena, sumidos en sus pensamientos y ambos sentían que había algo singular en la apacible atmósfera de Alqualonde. Arafinwë miró de reojo el collar de caracoles que Eärwen se había confeccionado mientras regresaban al puerto. Las trenzas mojadas enmarcaban su delicado rostro como argentinas algas marinas y nunca collar había sido tan digno de su dueña, _doncella del mar…_

Alzando la mirada, Arafinwë logró distinguir algunas estrellas. Aquí en Alqualonde, a la sombra de las Pélori era mucho más fácil apreciarlas que en Tirion, pues la luz de los Árboles rara vez las dejaba asomar. Si bien Alqualonde recibía Luz también, no era tan abundante como del otro lado de las montañas y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual los Teleri no tenían tan marcado el habitual halo de luz que envolvía a los Eldar de Aman.

"Qué hermosas son las estrellas… En Tirion no las vemos así…"

"Qué triste ha de ser Tirion entonces…" comentó ella, deteniéndose junto al Príncipe Noldo. 

Los ojos de Arafinwë se llenaron de melancolía al responder:

"No tienes idea cuánto…"

Eärwen se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Había dicho lo de Tirion sin pensarlo mucho y la tristeza de Arafinwë le pareció extraña, ajena, desconocida. ¿Cómo es que había gente triste en el Reino Bendecido? ¿Y por qué precisamente este elfo de cabellos dorados? La historia de la Casa de Finwë le vino a la mente, así como el incidente con los hermanos mayores durante el baile y comprendió a medias que seguramente Arafinwë no era muy feliz en Tirion. Lo miró gravemente y con un gesto espontáneo, se quitó el collar y antes de que él pudiese protestar, se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. 

"Te lo regalo, para que no estés triste y pienses en mí… en las estrellas y en tu cisne que vamos a construir."

"Pero es tuyo… Tú lo hiciste."

"Te lo regalo, lo hice pensando en ti de todas formas." y al decir estas palabras las mejillas de Eärwen se cubrieron de rubor. 

"¿Por qué pensabas en mi…?" balbuceó él, atónito. 

"Me estabas mirando mientras recogía las conchas… Además, me gustó mucho bailar contigo ayer." 

"A mí también" aseguró Arafinwë sin dejarse turbar por la franqueza de Eärwen y le tomó las manos entre las suyas sin saber por qué. Ella no se movió, pero tampoco lo miró y él hubiese querido darle mil cosas a cambio de ese collar. 

De pronto recordó algo que había estado en su bolsillo desde que había salido de Tirion. Un regalo para el Rey Olwë, como era costumbre en los festivales. Le había tallado una uva en madera y esa faena le había tomado más de tres días. Pero nadie le había preguntado a Arafinwë si le daría un regalo al Rey. Casi tácitamente, Fëanáro había sido el escogido de confeccionar algo digno del Rey y había producido una fina joya morada en forma de uva. Nolofinwë había hecho una de plata y había insistido tanto en que su regalo también fuese entregado que Finwë había terminado dando dos regalos, uno de su parte (el de Fëanáro) y otro de parte sus hijos. Recordaba cómo Fëanáro se había burlado de la obra de Nolofinwë y Arafinwë había preferido no mencionar siquiera su pobre uva de madera. Y sin embargo, con un extraño orgullo, se había rehusado a separarse de ella… Por fin le encontraba un uso.

La encontró entre los pliegues de su camisa, acurrucada como si no quisiera salir. La acarició con sus dedos y la puso en una de las manos de Eärwen:

"Acepta esta uva, Eärwen… para que no sea yo el único recordando lo que sentimos cuando bailamos."

Ambos sabían muy dentro de sí que había sucedido algo importante en ese momento. Eärwen miró la uva y sonrió diciendo:

"Me gusta. Gracias. La guardaré hasta que vuelvas."

Arafinwë le besó cortésmente las manos y se retiró a encontrarse con su padre y sus hermanos que de seguro estarían haciendo los preparativos para marcharse ya.

****

Finwë y sus hijos cabalgaban hacia Tirion sin apurarse, pero Arafinwë se había quedado un poco rezagado en su caballo, mientras sus hermanos se esforzaban por trotar ambos al lado de su padre. El más joven de los hijos de Finwë se volteaba a menudo, como alguien que deja atrás algo muy preciado y no se decide a marcharse. La última imagen que había tenido del Puerto había sido de Eärwen de pie sobre el muelle, con el viento agitándole levemente el cabello y junto a ella, Alquaráto y Ellinquë. Se llevó la mano a su collar de caracolas que había escondido cuidadosamente debajo de su capa, para que nadie le hiciera comentarios. Pero sus hermanos parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y nadie habló de Arafinwë, ni de Eärwen, ni de los hijos de Olwë.

Y mientras acariciaba dulcemente la crin de su caballo, Arafinwë no supo si alegrarse de su indiferencia o echarse a llorar.

____________________

Mil gracias a mis queridos reviewers :D!! Cada review me puso muy contenta (y esta frase es casi cursi ya, pero es cierto!). Wow, Elanta desde hace mucho sigo tu fic de Galadriel, me fascina este personaje y tu historia me parece tan buena que no consigo imaginarme que la historia de Artanis haya sido diferente a la que cuentas. Soy una gran fan de Galadriel y Celeborn, en inglés tienen muy buenas historias de ellos dos. 

A ver, les contesto sus preguntas:

En cuanto a las edades de los personajes, las di en años solares, ya que sólo quería dar un estimado del período de su vida en que se encontraban y es más fácil reconocer en años solares que hacer la conversión (jeje, dividir entre 9.8?). Sabemos que los elfos alcanzan la madurez en 50 años solares y que a esa edad más o menos toman esposa. Así pues, Ellinquë es un niño muy joven, Eärwen y Finarfin aún no alcanzan la mayoría de edad, Alquaráto y Fingolfin están en edad ya de casarse y Fëanor y Lingwë ya son padres de familia J

En cuanto a las cronologías, de aquí las saqué:

Están en inglés, eso sí…

Otro lugar donde he aprendido mucho es The Enciclopedia of Arda, muy buen sitio, conciso.

Algo que me quita el sueño es lo de cómo se veían las estrellas desde Valinor, así que he tratado de dar una explicación más o menos decente. Por cierto que me ha quedado un poco más corto este capítulo, pero bah, no quiero poner estándares en lo largo que serán. Aún no sé qué tan lejos llegará esta historia, pensaba ir hasta que se casaran, luego hasta los eventos de la Masacre de Hermanos, luego se me ocurrió ir hasta la Cuarta Edad… todo dependerá de cuánto tiempo libre tenga, jeje.

El Ekkaia es el ancho mar que rodea Arda. 

Ni idea de cómo medían los elfos las horas de los Árboles, dice que duraba 12 horas en el Sil, pero no sé como las contaban… ¿Alguien sabe?

Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews :D Como siempre avisen de cualquier locura que se me haya pasado jeje. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Se me olvidó poner en los capítulos anteriores que todo pertenece a Tolkien y que hago esto por diversión únicamente (el aburrimiento y la ociosidad tienen mucho que ver, también, jeje).

Arafinwë, Lorfinue, Lorfinú = Finarfin (ver explicación al final y en el texto)

Nolofinwë = Fingolfin

Findis, Irimë = hijas de Finwë que no menciona el Sil

Indis = la esposa de Finwë

_____________________________________

_"…y los blancos maderos trabajamos, las blancas velas fueron tejidas por nuestras esposas e hijas."_

Quenta Silmarillion, Cáp. 9. De la huida de los Noldor. 

Arafinwë terminó de leer la carta por enésima vez y la guardó en su bolsillo, decidido a ir a hablar con su padre. Alquaráto lo invitaba a pasar una temporada en Alqualonde, tal como lo había prometido. El joven Noldo se había asombrado un poco de la presteza en que se había comunicado con él, apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que habían visto por última vez. Ellinquë había escrito unas líneas también, instándolo a venir en su incierta escritura de niño y Eärwen solo había puesto una línea, al final: _Ven pronto_. Y mientras caminaba hacia la sala del trono, Arafinwë sentía que esa línea por sí sola bastaba para hacerle viajar a Alqualonde lo más pronto posible. 

Los pasillos del Gran Palacio Noldo estaban desiertos y fríos. Ni siquiera se oía el eterno martilleo del Ala Tercera, donde vivía Nolofinwë, empeñándose en transformar sus habitaciones en un taller improvisado, seguramente para llevarle la contraria a Fëanáro que prefería trabajar en lugares más alejados. Cada hijo de Finwë tenía una Ala del Palacio, pues el Rey las mandaba a construir a medida que nacían sus hijos. Muchas veces Arafinwë se preguntaba qué pasaría si Finwë tenía más hijos que espacio para construir habitaciones. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado 21 años del nacimiento de su hermana más joven, Irimë, y éste era un poco más del tiempo que Indis y Finwë esperaban para tener otro hijo. 

_O tendrán otro hijo pronto o han decidido no tener más_, pensó y cayó en cuenta que su madre había estado viviendo muy poco con ellos últimamente. Las visitas a Taniquetil se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y largas, y casi siempre se llevaba a sus tres hermanas, aunque Irimë lloraba a menudo porque quería quedarse con Nolofinwë. La niña tenía una admiración sin límites hacia su hermano y podía pasarse horas observándolo trabajar. El mayor de los hijos de Indis también la quería mucho y no le molestaba la risa cantarina de su hermanita a su lado. Irimë no tenía ningún cariño especial por Fëanáro (y seguro Nolofinwë tenía mucho que ver en ello), ni por Arafinwë, a pesar que eran más cercanos en edad que Nolofinwë y ella. 

El elfo se encontró a su hermana Findis arrellanada en un sillón cerca de la puerta de la sala del trono, con un libro en las manos y era la verdadera imagen de una joven Vanyar, con sus cabellos recogidos en una trenza dorada. No la saludó y ella tampoco alzó los ojos de su libro. Siempre se comportaba ausente con sus hermanos, como obviando su presencia. Arafinwë comprendía cómo alguien querría fingir que Fëanáro y Nolofinwë y sus fuertes discusiones no existían, pero no sabía porqué lo ignoraba a él también. Por eso cuando puso su mano para abrir la puerta se asombró de oír la voz de su hermana a sus espaldas:

"No está ahí, está en su biblioteca."

Se volteó a verla, pero Findis seguía leyendo y Arafinwë se preguntó si no había imaginado que le había dicho algo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, más para comprobar que le había hablado que porque le interesara la razón.

"Se han peleado otra vez" y se entendía tácitamente que se refería a Fëanáro y a Nolofinwë, ¿a quién más? Al responder, por primera vez alzó sus ojos grises para mirar directamente a Arafinwë. Turbado por la inexplicable expresión de reproche de su hermana, el elfo más joven protestó:

"¿Por qué me miras así? No he sido yo el que peleó."

Ella no respondió nada. Levantando la cabeza en un gesto altivo que no era de él, para esconder su desazón, Arafinwë se retiró con el paso ligero y discreto que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, mientras se aleja alcanzó a escuchar a Findis murmurando:

"Es igual a ellos…"

Arafinwë se detuvo en seco y se volteó lentamente. 

"No lo soy."

Y había tal firmeza y solemnidad en sus palabras, y en su postura, con la luz de Laurelin reflejándose en sus cabellos, que Findis creyó tener una visión de un Rey muy sabio, imponente y majestuoso, de pie delante de ella con la corona de los Noldor en la frente. Pero Arafinwë se volteó otra vez, siguiendo su camino y la visión desapareció_. ¿Arafinwë un rey? _Findis no pudo volver a concentrarse en su libro y muchos años después, cuando todo cambiara tan drásticamente, recordaría este momento, y comprendería. 

Ajeno al presentimiento de su hermana, Arafinwë se dirigió a la biblioteca de su padre. ¿Por qué se habrían peleado ahora esos dos? Finwë debía estar bastante alterado para haber abandonado la sala del trono a plena luz de Laurelin. Se preguntó si no debía esperar un poco más para hablarle a su padre del viaje a Alqualonde, pero el pánico de encontrarse entre sus hermanos después de una pelea lo hizo decidirse finalmente y golpeó suavemente a la puerta. 

Finwë estaba de pie mirando por unas de las ventanas de su biblioteca y su mirada era profundamente melancólica cuando giró lentamente para ver quién había entrado. 

"Ah, eres tú, Arafinwë…" 

"Findis me dijo que estabas aquí."

"Sí, sucedió un pequeño incidente con tus hermanos…" respondió el Rey con un gesto evasivo. 

_¿Pequeño incidente?_ Arafinwë sintió cómo lo ganaba el mismo enojo de todas las veces que Finwë trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada entre sus hijos mayores. _¿Por qué no haces nunca nada para detenerlos? ¿Cómo lo soportas sabiendo que tú podrías mandarlos a callar de una vez por todas?_ Pero su padre se veía tan afligido que prefirió no hacerle parte de aquellos amargos reproches. 

"Perdona que te moleste, papá, pero me ha escrito Alquaráto…" y sacó la carta de su bolsillo, alargándosela a Finwë. Este frunció el ceño y la ojeó mientras preguntaba con genuina ignorancia:

"¿Quién?"

"Alquaráto, el segundo hijo de Olwë… Nos hicimos amigos en el Festival de las Uvas. De hecho me hice amigo de los otros hijos de Olwë, también han escrito unas líneas."

El Rey de los Noldor asintió lentamente y le devolvió la carta a su hijo.

"Me alegro que hayas hecho amistad con ellos, muchas veces he sentido que Olwë es un poco frío cuando lo visitamos… Ojalá esta amistad acerque nuestras dos casas…"

_¿Por qué crees que es frío con nosotros? Nadie gusta de Fëanáro y su brusquedad, a pesar de lo ilustrado que es._ Pero esta vez también Arafinwë se abstuvo de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta y se decidió a vocear su pedido, en un tono un poco rápido que delataba su ligero nerviosismo: 

"Me han invitado a pasar un tiempo con ellos. Me gustaría mucho ir, papá. ¿Puedo?"

Finwë miró a su hijo menor con una expresión un poco distraída, pues conocía poco a este joven elfo de cabellos dorados, que rehuía de los trabajos de la fragua. Aunque lo amaba, como a todos sus hijos, siempre se asombraba de su extraño carácter, más próximo de los Vanyar que de los Noldor…. Pero no tan Vanyar después de todo, ya que en las ocasiones en que había estado en Taniquetil, Arafinwë se mostraba interesado por las cuestiones filosóficas, pero no tomaba partido ni intervenía. Muchas veces deseaba conocerlo más, pero le quedaba muy poco tiempo entre sus absorbentes hijos mayores y los asuntos del Reino, que cada vez parecían complicarse más. Dándose cuenta que se estaba demorando demasiado para darle una respuesta, se apuró a contestar:

"Sí, claro, Arafinwë, anda si así lo deseas. Espero que la pases bien…"

Y Finwë se preguntó con un dejo de tristeza si su hijo alguna vez la pasaba bien, pues siempre era tan reservado, callado, solitario. El elfo le agradeció cortésmente y se quedó de pie sin moverse por un momento. Siempre que su padre le miraba, Arafinwë percibía un vago sentimiento de decepción en sus ojos, una distancia injusta que no podía entender. _Yo no peleo con nadie. ¿Por qué no me quieres como a él?_

Se retiró de la habitación, tratando de esconder lo descorazonado que se sentía. Findis ya no estaba en el sillón. Pero mientras caminaba hacía sus habitaciones en el Ala Quinta, Arafinwë se forzó a recordar que dentro de poco estaría con sus amigos otra vez y que se divertiría muchísimo. Silbando una melodía empacó un poco de ropa y se marchó de Tirion sin despedirse de nadie. 

*********

"¿Qué tanto miras del otro lado del puerto?" exclamó Ellinquë dándole un tirón en el brazo a Arafinwë. Alquaráto miró brevemente a los dos elfos más jóvenes. _Apuesto que Eärwen ha venido otra vez, pensó con una breve sonrisa mientras fingía seguir puliendo la madera. _

Ya pronto se cumpliría un año de la llegada de Arafinwë a Alqualonde y el barco se encontraba casi listo. Tal como lo había sospechado, el joven Noldo había resultado un talentoso carpintero de barcos, sobre todo porque en sus ratos libres en Tirion, como le había confiado, se dedicaba a tallar pequeñas figuras de madera. La construcción avanzaba lentamente, pues muchos de los días los pasaban conversando, navegando y divirtiéndose juntos en vez de trabajar en el puerto. Ya Arafinwë era todo un maestro en el arte de navegar y podía perfectamente compararse a cualquier marinero Teleri. Incluso en una ocasión había ganado una carrera de barcos, para gran sorpresa de todos. También le gustaba pasar largas horas en la biblioteca de Alqualonde, leyendo los antiguos textos de tradiciones Teleri y en su proyecto de escribir un libro de Lindarin, el dialecto de los elfos de Alqualonde. Alquaráto recordó con cariño el día que Arafinwë había descubierto esta lengua…

…….

Habían pasado el día bañándose en la playa y estaban los cuatro tendidos sobre la arena, sin hacer más nada que disfrutar el lamido de las olas en las puntas de los pies. Ellinquë, medio soñoliento, se había acurrucado contra su hermana y habían intercambiado palabras en aquella lengua que empleaban cuando estaban a solas, casi olvidándose de la presencia de Arafinwë. Éste se había incorporado al escucharlos y los miró con gran interés. 

"¿Qué habéis dicho? No ha sido en Quenya, pero me ha sonado muy parecido."

Ellinquë se había alzado en un codo, olvidando el sueño y respondió:

"Es Lindarin. La lengua de los Teleri."

"La lengua de nuestro pueblo…" había añadido Eärwen, sentándose junto al elfo y a Alquaráto. 

"¿Cómo es que nunca he escuchado hablar de esta lengua?"

"Sólo los Teleri la hablamos… Pocos son los Noldor o los Vanyar que la han escuchado."

"¿Te enseñamos?" Ellinquë siempre tan espontáneo, se había ofrecido de inmediato, anticipando los deseos de Arafinwë. 

"¡Me encantaría aprender! ¿Dónde hay un libro?"

Los tres Teleri se habían echado a reír y le habían explicado que era una lengua oral, transmitida de generación en generación sin que nadie se tomase el trabajo de recopilarla, ¿para qué? Los que la conocían no la olvidarían jamás y los que no, no eran Teleri seguramente y no tenían necesidad de conocerla. 

"Se parece mucho al Quenya, no te costará… Mi nombre en Lindarin es Alparáto…"

"Y el mío, Gaiarelle…"

"Y yo soy Ellinpë…"

"¿Y cómo me llamaría yo?"

Después de un momento de deliberación, había sido Eärwen quien había logrado la traducción: Arafinue… Pero se parecía demasiado al nombre en Quenya y habían seguido pensando en alguna otra forma de traducirlo, sin saber que ese nombre le había parecido realmente mucho más dulce y hermoso que el suyo en Quenya. 

"Bueno, yo… también tengo otro nombre, el que me ha dado mi madre… Ingalaure…" había confesado el Noldo tímidamente y los otros los miraron con un dejo de curiosidad, ya que esta costumbre de los Noldor no era muy frecuente entre los Teleri. 

"Oro de los Ingar…" había murmurado Alquaráto pensativamente, pero ninguna traducción había resultado convincente. Finalmente había sido Ellinquë el que había encontrado la solución:

"Pues yo digo que le inventemos nosotros su nombre Teleri, ya que seremos nosotros quien le enseñaremos a hablar. _Lor_, oro, y _finue_, Finwë Dorado, Lorfinue. ¿Qué te parece?"

Y fue así como Arafinwë llegó a ser conocido como Lorfinue entre los Teleri de Alqualonde, y con el tiempo se acortó a Lorfinú, y finalmente a Lorfin. Pero de este anessi (epessë) pocos se enteraron en Tirion. 

……

"¡Lorfinú!¿Estás listo ya?" 

La cantarina voz de Eärwen sacó a Alquaráto de sus recuerdos y vio como Arafinwë le tomaba las manos para ayudarla a subir a la aún rudimentaria proa del cisne-barco. Alquaráto había sido testigo desde el principio del cariño que había surgido entre su hermana y su amigo Noldo y se alegraba de ello. Siempre les tenía un ojo atento, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otro motivo de preocupación; al contrario, estaba contento de ver a su hermanita junto al elfo que había llegado a convertirse en el mejor de sus amigos y el más asiduo de sus compañeros marineros. En sus tiernos e inocentes gestos veía reflejados los suyos y los de Falwen cuando aún no habían descubierto su amor. 

"¿Adónde van?" preguntó Ellinquë, con un dejo de decepción en la voz. 

"A escoger los azabaches y el rubí para el cisne…" le explicó Arafinwë "También a trabajar un poco en las velas. Me siento mal de pensar que estás haciendo todo el trabajo." Y al decir esto estrechó una de las manos de Eärwen.

"¿Puedo venir yo también?"

"No, Ellinquë" intervino Alquaráto rápidamente"Te necesito aquí para que me ayudes a terminar de barnizar…"

Ellinquë no dijo nada y miró largamente a Eärwen y a Arafinwë que se alejaban persiguiéndose por la arena. Adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano más joven, Alquaráto le pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras explicaba:

"A Eärwen le gusta pasar tiempo con Arafinwë, así como tú y yo… Tenemos que compartirlo entre todos o se pondrá triste de saber que no estamos contento…"

Y no se alejó de Ellinquë hasta que lo vio sonreír otra vez. 

***

Arafinwë alcanzó a Eärwen y le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayendo su grácil cuerpo hacia él. La levantó ligeramente, y los pies de la elfa no tocaban la arena mientras se apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo del Noldo. Había tomado esa costumbre de los marineros Teleri, que trabajaban sin camisa alguna mientras construían y se ocupaban de sus barcos. Los dedos de Eärwen se deslizaron ligeramente por los cabellos dorados de Arafinwë, en los cuales el agua de mar había formado unos rebeldes rizos. 

Ya eran habituales las caricias así entre ellos y muchas eran las veces que ella se preguntaba lo que significaban. Sabía que había elfos y elfas que se trataban con esa misma familiaridad y que muchas veces terminaban comprometiéndose, pero algunas veces no. Tal vez con otro elfo se sentiría así… Su fëa saltó como cada vez cuando él la miraba a los ojos y sintió como los dedos de Arafinwë rozaban levemente su cuello al recorrer su collar de perlas. Mientras se apartaba y le tomaba la mano para seguir caminando, pensó con una determinación un tanto abrumadora: _No, con nadie sentiré lo que siento cuando estoy con él. _

***

Arafinwë se sentó entre las chicas Teleri que bordaban afanosamente la insignia que él mismo había creado. Pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre los hilos dorados de la vela con cierto orgullo: el distintivo de Arafinwë no se parecía al de nadie; ni al de Finwë, ni a los de sus hermanos que no eran más que una modificación hábil del de su padre. Tomó una aguja y comenzó a hacerles conversación en Lindarin, provocando un coro de risas divertidas pues el extraño acento que le daba a las palabras siempre sorprendía a los Teleri que lo escuchaban hablar. Se llevaba bien con todas las amigas de Eärwen y les estaba muy agradecido de que le ayudasen a confeccionar las velas de su barco. Se rió de un comentario de una de las chicas y al levantar los ojos se encontró con los de Eärwen quien, de pie al otro extremo de la habitación y aparentemente ocupada escogiendo unas telas, no dejaba de mirar en su dirección. De pronto golpeó a Arafinwë la certeza de que era inmensamente feliz en Alqualonde. 

No sólo se trataba de Eärwen, era todo el ambiente que le rodeaba… Estaba seguro que si hubiese conocido a Alquaráto, a Ellinquë y a Eärwen en Tirion, no se habrían hecho amigos jamás. Incluso Lingwë lo había tratado con cariño las veces que había hablado con él. Había algo en los Teleri, algo de inocencia y despreocupación que no había encontrado en ningún lugar… Los Vanyar eran templados y sabios, pero había tanta austeridad en sus gestos que le era casi imposible sentirse a gusto entre ellos. Con los Noldo, siempre altivos y orgullosos, afanándose por crear y descubrir, sentía que el tiempo corría a un ritmo demasiado rápido y atropellado. Ni sus hermanos ni hermanas comprenderían el estilo de vida que llevaba, estaba seguro que no disfrutarían sentarse entre los Teleri sobre la arena y cantar al compás de las olas en ese idioma dulce y melodioso…

***

"Tengo que felicitarte, Lorfinú… Tu barco no tiene nada que envidiarle a los nuestros…"

Arafinwë levantó la mirada del mapa que confeccionaba con mucho esmero. Dejando la pluma en el tintero avanzó hasta Alquaráto quien, de pie junto a la ventana, observaba el cisne recién terminado, que se mecía suavemente en el muelle de la Bahía a la luz de Teleperion. 

"Vamos, Alpa… ya sabes que sin tu ayuda no habría sido ni la sombra de lo que es…"

"Pero no es cuestión de eso… Míralo nada más… Se nota a leguas que es tu creación, y tuya nada más… Dice Lorfinue con cada uno de sus movimientos…"

Arafinwë echó un vistazo por la ventana y tuvo que asentir. Comprendía bien por qué los marineros Teleri no le daban nombre a sus barcos. Cuando había puesto su mano sobre el cuello del cisne, antes de zarpar, había sentido que era suyo, que era parte de él, como si se descubriese a sí mismo en los ojos de un amigo. Ahora que estaba allí, no tuvo deseos de alejarse de la ventana, sino de quedarse admirando la blanca estructura de su barco, el garbo del cuello del cisne, la delicadeza de las velas que Eärwen le había cosido… _Es mío, mío, yo lo hice, y pensó con orgullo que ni Fëanáro hubiese crear algo tan vivo, tan real. _

Alquaráto había regresado al escritorio para ver si el mapa estaba avanzado ya y se sorprendió de ver que Arafinwë no venía. Jamás había visto a su amigo Noldo tan radiante como cuando había zarpado su barco por primera vez y esta alegría había venido a concentrarse en el destello de felicidad y de orgullo en sus ojos grises al ver su barco por la ventana.

"Ya, ya, no te enamores tanto de tu barco…" exclamó y le hizo señas de que viniera a terminar el mapa, con una gran sonrisa cómplice, pues era un hecho que todos los dueños de barcos Teleri vivían enamorados de sus cisnes. 

"No de mi barco, por cierto…" dejó escapar Arafinwë en un susurro, que Alquaráto no llegó a distinguir. Y el elfo de cabellos dorados se sonrojó solito de sólo haber pensado eso. _Eärwen…_ ¿Era entonces, amor lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella? Se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces… Necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello y miró a Alquaráto de reojo, quien se afanaba en repasar los pequeños detalles del mapa. Le parecía la persona más indicada, pero no así el momento y resolvió esperar un poco más para aclarar las dudas en su corazón. Cambiando de tema en su cabeza, prefirió indagar sobre sus expediciones marítimas:

"¿Cuándo desembarcaremos en Tol Eresseä? Me desespero de no llegar hasta las orillas."

"Pronto haremos un viaje hasta allá, te lo prometo, yo también estoy ansioso de desembarcar. Pero tendrá que ser después de mi boda."

"¿Tu boda?" repitió Arafinwë sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que Alquaráto mencionaba eso. 

El Teleri dejó de dibujar en el mapa y lo miró con alegría genuina:

"Falwen y yo fijamos por fin la fecha… Nos casaremos al inicio del próximo mes… Estoy muy contento de que estarás con nosotros para las celebraciones, no hubiese podido soportar que no estuvieses aquí…"

"Felicidades…" balbuceó el Noldo sintiéndose un poco torpe, pues no sabía bien qué decir. "¡No me las perdería por nada de Ëa!"

Se preguntó qué cambiaría esta boda en su despreocupada amistad con Alquaráto. Seguramente ya no podría darse sus escapadas de soltero y sintió un nudo en la garganta de pensar que perdería la compañía de su querido amigo. Pero lo vio tan entusiasmado que no pudo evitar sonreírle, compartiendo sinceramente su felicidad. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Alquaráto rió brevemente y le dijo:

"No te preocupes, Lorfinú… seguiremos navegando como antes, te lo aseguro. Falwen sabe que es imposible apartarme de las olas… Me ha dicho que es una de las razones por las cuales me ama."

Y Alquaráto sonrió soñadoramente mientras pensaba en su prometida. Arafinwë miró la expresión en el rostro de su amigo y creyó reconocer algo que había visto en los ojos de Eärwen cuando hablaba con él. _Eärwen, Eärwen, Eärwen_….

_______________________________

Holas… ^^ Me demoré en subir este capítulo, ya lo sé. Un par de explicaciones:

Decidí incluir a las hijas de Finwë que no salen en el Sil: Findis, Faniel (que no sale en este capítulo) e Irimë. Findis es la primera hija de Finwë con Indis, de Faniel no he podido averiguar nada (de ahí que la ignoré en este capítulo jajaja) y se dice que Irimë estaba muy apegada a Fingolfin y que viajó con él a la Tierra Media. También he leído que el nombre de Irimë es Lalwen. El incluir a estas tres princesas me hace tener que rebajar la edad de Fingolfin a más o menos la de Alquaráto (y en el próximo capitulo esta decisión se ve justificada). Me leí las Leyes y Costumbres y no encontré bien lo que dijera que los Elfos esperaban mucho entre hijos. Lo que sí encontré y que me pareció una costumbre bárbara, es que los elfos perdían interés en los placeres carnales, por así llamarlos, después del nacimiento de sus hijos (ya lo había leído, pero me dio coraje el verlo escrito así tan tranquilito). Una vez leí un fic muy bueno en inglés que planteaba que esta era una costumbre de los Noldor, mas que los Teleri no la respetaban. Me gusta esa idea. Ya veremos en qué resultará todo esto al final. 

Tuve un poco de dudas con lo de los nombres en Lindarin, pues Alquaráto es la forma "quenyazada" de su nombre en Lindarin… Por ahí leí que Finrod, que se llamaba Findaráto (en Lindarin), realmente se llamaba _Artafinde en Quenya (feísimo ¿no?)… Pero estos son enredos de nunca acabar y preferí no hacerme muchas preguntas sobre cosas que no estamos seguros si era definitivas o no. De Lindarin sabemos que remplazaron la _qu_ por la __p. De ahí __Alparáto y __Ellinpë… __Gaiar es el mar en Lindarin y __elle, es una terminación de nombres de mujeres, así como Alatarielle (se acorta a Alatariel, el nombre de Galadriel… también lo vemos en Sindarin, que extremadamente parecido al Lindarin)… Ahora bien, con el nombre de Arafinwë me tomé la libertad de inventar que oro, laurë, se dice lór en Lindarin, lo cual es plausible ya que en Sindarin era más o menos eso. A mí me gusta especialmente esto de llamarle Finwë Dorado a Arafinwë y pido disculpas si les causó aún más confusión con lo de los nombres! Con respecto al nombre Ingalaurë, oro de los Ingar, hay que aclarar que los Ingar (los Primeros literalmente) son los Vanyar y esto lo vemos en el nombre de Ingwë. Era muy frecuente que las madres dieran nombre adicional a sus hijos. Más tarde, se podían adoptar un anessi o epessë, que sería un sobrenombre, así como Galadriel y Gil-galad (no dudo que mis lectores ya supieran esto, tanta gente sabia y famosa =O.o=). _

Muchas veces me he preguntado si es posible que los elfos tengan cabello rizado, ya que nunca he leído de algo semejante, son los hobbits sobre todo los que tienen rizos… Pero el agua de mar hace estragos (o maravillas, depende del gusto de la persona!) sobre el cabello y sé que si uno se baña en el mar muchos días se queda bastante rebelde… No sé si le pase eso a los bellos elfos, pero ay, yo quiero un Finarfin de cabellos rizados, jejeje.

Finalmente, quiero añadir que me muero por escribir sobre los años en que ya tenían hijos… ¿No les fascina la idea de una pequeña Galadriel? 

Por favoooooooooooooooooooooooor REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Mira que lindo el botoncito allá abajo pidiendo que dejes una review…

  ¡

  ¡

  ¡

 V   (se supone que era una flecha =P)


	4. Capitulo 4

Arafinwë, Lorfin = Finarfin

Nolofinwë = Fingolfin

Fëanáro = Fëanor

Eärwen, Alquaráto y Ellinquë = hijos de Olwe.

No tengo frasecita de introducción esta vez =P

___________________________________

Capítulo 4. 

Las calles de Alqualonde estaban desiertas, constató el solitario jinete en la avenida principal. No alcanzaba a oír los acostumbrados cantos detrás de las ventanas y este silencio le comenzaba a pesar en el corazón. _¿Dónde están todos?, pensó con un poco de inquietud. Reanudó su camino hacia el castillo, y todas las flores del camino parecían indiferentes a su paso, al paso del Rey Finwë, quien finalmente había decidido venir a buscar a su hijo a Alqualonde.  _

El castillo ofrecía un profundo contraste con el pueblo, y a cierta distancia se distinguía ya el bullicio característico de una fiesta. Las grandes puertas de mármol estaban decoradas con innumerables caracolas y flores y Finwë se preguntó cuál era esta gran fiesta de la cual no había tenido noticia en Tirion. Dos sirvientes aparecieron de pronto a su lado y sus sonrisas dejaban entrever que habían estado ocupados en otra cosa antes de venir a atenderlo. Uno condujo el caballo a los establos, mientras que el otro lo escoltó  a la Sala del Trono y le rogó tener un poco de paciencia mientras buscaba a Olwë._ ¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí_?, se dijo Finwë, cada vez más desconcertado de la actitud más desenfadada que de costumbre de los Teleri, haciendo tan poco caso de su visita, él, Rey de los Noldor. Se asomó a una gran ventana que daba hacia el mar y se asombró de ver literalmente a todo el pueblo Teleri en la arena. 

No tardó en descubrir el motivo de la fiesta, pues no podían pasar desapercibidos los Novios: un elfo alto de cabellos plateados y una linda elfa con una coronilla de corales en la frente, asemejando la vestimenta de todas las Bodas Eldar de Tirion. _Una boda… ese ha de ser el hijo de Olwë, pero no el mayor por cierto_. Alrededor de los Novios estaban sentados un largo grupo de amigos comunes, como era la costumbre y ahora bailaban alegremente al son de una flauta que tocaba un elfo de cabellos dorados. _¿Dorados?_, se extrañó el Rey Noldo y miró al músico detenidamente. Un examen atento le permitió reconocer los rasgos de su hijo más joven, Arafinwë, y dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro. Aparte de los cabellos dorados, que por cierto estaban tremendamente rizados, nada distinguía a Arafinwë de todos los otros Teleri en la arena. Su vestimenta, ligera y un poco descuidada, la camisa blanca abierta sobre el pecho, un collar de caracolas en el cuello… Incluso ya tenía el brillo opaco de los Eldar de la Bahía de Eldamar, tan diferente al halo de luz de los del otro lado de las Pélori. Entre asustado y fascinado de ver a su hijo tan cambiado, Finwë no se dio cuenta cuando Olwë entró a la Sala hasta que lo saludó efusivamente. 

"Finwë, querido amigo, qué sorpresa nos has dado al llegar así."

"Hola, Olwë… Espero que este no sea un mal momento para haber llegado…"

"No, pero perdona por este tosco recibimiento, es que estamos todos celebrando: hoy se casa mi segundo hijo."

Y había tal orgullo en sus palabras que Finwë sintió un peso en su corazón al recordar el motivo de su visita. Prefirió entrar en materia rápidamente:

"No te apartaré más tiempo de la fiesta, he venido a buscar a Arafinwë… ¿Lo puedes mandar a buscar?"

Olwë lo miró extrañado un momento, pero no discutió y se asomó a la ventana desde donde le hizo seña a Ellinquë, que jugaba en la arena cerca del castillo. Finwë también se asomó y sonrió de ver la cara contrariada del pequeño elfito al escuchar el pedido de su padre de buscar a Arafinwë. Miró a Finwë detenidamente antes de obedecer y correr hacia el lugar donde estaba el círculo de amigos de la pareja. Los dos Reyes lo siguieron con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que Arafinwë acaba de terminar su pieza en la flauta. 

Un coro de aplausos lo saludó y por el clamor de las voces, Finwë adivinó que la gran mayoría de los elfos presentes conocían a su hijo. El joven elfo hizo una venia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como muy pocas veces se la había visto Finwë. De pronto apareció a su lado una elfa de cabellos plateados como los de Olwë, cubiertos de conchas de diversos colores. Su hija, sin duda. La elfa le murmuró algo al oído que hizo que la sonrisa de Arafinwë se agrandara aun más y le ofreció de beber en una copa dorada. El Rey Noldo se sobresaltó de la familiaridad con la que se trataban los dos elfos, ya que su hijo había pasado una mano por la cintura de la joven y ella se apoyaba sobre su hombro mientras bebía también de la copa. 

"Sí…" dijo Olwë como leyendo sus pensamientos. "Mi hija Eärwen y Arafinwë se han tomado mucho cariño desde que se conocieron." Dejó escapar una carcajada: "Me preocupaba un poco antes, pero me he dado cuenta que mi esposa tiene razón en esto: son sólo niños, y se quieren. Son bastante jóvenes aún."

Finwë no dijo nada, pero no pudo dejar de notar el gesto contrariado que llegó a los labios de su hijo cuando Ellinquë le transmitió el mensaje. Le estrechó la mano a Eärwen como despedida, mientras que ella se sentaba cerca de su hermano, con Ellinquë en su regazo. 

Los Reyes se mantuvieron en silencio y poco tiempo transcurrió hasta que Arafinwë entró en la Sala del Trono, abriendo la puerta con un aplomo que Finwë no le conocía. Se inclinó primero ante Olwë, como exigían las costumbres, y luego ante Finwë, con un apelativo un tanto escueto, pero respetuoso:

"Padre."

"Hijo mío…" comenzó Finwë, aunque se le hacía raro designar así a este elfo casi desconocido. "¿Cómo te encuentras? Recibo pocas noticias de ti en Tirion."

"Estoy bien. Lo he pasado muy bien aquí."

"Ya lo creo que lo has pasado bien" intervino Olwë en un silencio incómodo: "Arafinwë es un marinero excelente, hasta ha ganado carreras contra los Teleri. Su barco no tiene par en toda la Bahía."

"¿Tienes un barco?" repitió Finwë, atónito. _Me ha salido Teleri este hijo_, se dijo, y no supo identificar si era tristeza o un raro orgullo lo que sentía. 

"Sí, si a eso vino a Alqualonde, ¿es que no lo sabías?" intervino nuevamente Olwë, aunque ante el silencio de ambos se preguntó si hacía bien. 

Arafinwë miró a su padre con una expresión indescifrable y adivinó al ver sus ojos que no aprobaba enteramente sus actividades ni el aspecto que tenía. Había supuesto que sería así, pero no le dio importancia y preguntó abruptamente:

"¿Por qué has venido?"

Sintiéndose desarmado de pronto, Finwë titubeó un poco antes de decir:

"Se casa Nolofinwë en dos días. He querido que todos mis hijos estén presentes para la Boda. He venido a buscarte para que vayamos a Tirion."  

"No me puedo ir, aquí es la Boda de Alquaráto y quiero estar en la fiesta." fue la tajante respuesta de Arafinwë. 

"Seguramente puedes quedarte hasta que termine la fiesta, ¿no, Finwë?" ofreció Olwë, deseoso de evitar un conflicto. 

"Me temo que no, quiero partir cuanto antes para llegar a tiempo."

Arafinwë miró a su padre por un largo momento antes de preguntar:

"Si querías que todos tus hijos estuvieran, ¿por qué me has venido a buscar con tan poca anticipación, a dos días de la boda? Dime, ¿Fëanáro estará en la boda?"

Y por la sombra que pasó por el rostro de su padre vio que había dado en el clavo. _Así que yo seré el relleno. Bien, perfecto. _

Afortunadamente la puerta de la Sala se abrió en ese momento y dejó pasar a la esposa de Olwë, Cirianeli, y a Ellinquë pegado de las faldas de su madre. La Reina saludó brevemente a Finwë antes de anunciar:

"Olwë, ya se van, Alquaráto está listo para zarpar."

"Te buscó por todas partes para despedirse." le dijo Ellinquë a Arafinwë, un poco intimidado por la presencia de Finwë.

Arafinwë dejó escapar una exclamación frustrada mientras corría a la ventana: el cisne de Alquaráto se alejaba lentamente de la orilla, y los recién casados saludaban de la mano a los quedados en la orilla. _Hubiese querido despedirme de él_, pensó dolorosamente, ya que no lo vería en varios meses mientras estaba en su viaje en el mar con su esposa. Al voltearse, descubrió que tanto Olwë como su esposa habían salido de la habitación para correr al muelle. Finwë todavía estaba de pie en medio de la Sala, como si no entendiese nada de lo que había sucedido. Arafinwë se sintió culpable, como siempre, al ver el rostro entristecido de su padre y cedió con desgano, esperando que eso lo contentase:

"Bien, iré a empacar."

Pero la mirada afligida no abandonó a su padre, aún cuando asintió lentamente con una pobre sonrisa. Al salir de la Sala, Arafinwë se encontró a Ellinquë, sentado en el suelo, aparentemente esperándolo pues se puso de pie al verlo. Lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo y pidió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos:

"Ve a buscar a Eärwen, dile que estoy en mi cuarto empacando, por favor, Ellinquë."

Una vez solo, Ellinquë pensó con enojo que los mayores no hacían más que mandarlo de acá para allá con mensajes, pero Arafinwë se lo había pedido en un tono tan triste, que entornando los ojos volvió a la playa en busca de su hermana. 

****

Arafinwë se estaba preguntando cómo haría para llevarse todas sus pertenencias, pues habían aumentado mucho desde que había venido y en la alforja que traía al principio ya no le cabía gran cosa. Miró sus cosas tiradas sobre la cama y tuvo ganas de llorar. Justo en ese momento, Eärwen entró en la habitación y se acercó a él lentamente. 

"¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?" preguntó con alarma. 

"Por un capricho de mi padre. No tengo corazón para decirle que no."

Eärwen se sentó en la cama y Arafinwë no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Explicó trabajosamente:

"Creo que es Fëanáro otra vez. Me imagino que no quiere ir a la boda de Nolofinwë y mi padre quiere que vaya yo en su lugar."

"No digas más…" interrumpió Eärwen poniéndole una mano sobre los labios, pues no desconocía nada de la tormentosa relación de los hijos mayores de Finwë. Arafinwë se dejó caer suavemente en la cama, a su lado. La elfa, que no había presenciado nunca un altercado tan terrible como los que describía su amigo, no podía sino compadecerlo, y hacer lo más posible para que él no estuviera pensando en ello. 

"¿Cuándo volverás?"

"No lo sé… Es probable que mi padre quiera me quede por un tiempo, ahora que esos dos se han casado."

"No quiero que te vayas, Lorfin…"

"Yo tampoco quiero irme…Te extrañaré terriblemente."

Se estrecharon en un abrazo largo y desconsolado. 

"¿Y si te visito en Tirion?"

"¡No! ¡No vayas!" exclamó Arafinwë, con una rapidez no le gustó a Eärwen.

"¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no soy digna de Tirion?" preguntó, un tanto ofuscada. 

"No es eso, Eärwen… Es Tirion que no es digno de ti…"

Y en esa frase se resumía toda la tristeza de Arafinwë, quien no estaba orgulloso de Tirion, ni quería que nadie viera su vida en familia. Sin responder nada, Eärwen se hundió en sus brazos y se quedaron un momento así sin decir nada. Las caracolas de su cabello hacían cosquillas en el cuello de Arafinwë y él le besó los cabellos dulcemente. Al levantar la cabeza, Eärwen le sonrió y dijo:

"Te quiero." Y era la primera vez que era cuestión de amor entre ellos. 

"Yo también." respondió él sin vacilar. 

"¿Y qué hacemos?"

"Esperar a que vuelva… Porque quiero volver. Regresaré lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo."

"¿Y qué pasará cuando vuelvas?"

Arafinwë soltó una alegre carcajada y se ladeó sobre Eärwen para hacerle cosquillas, como lo hacían frecuentemente sobre la arena, al tiempo que le decía guiñándole un ojo cómplice:

"Tú sabes qué pasará…"

Y el brillo en los ojos de Eärwen mientras reía le hizo saber que, efectivamente, ella sabía. Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y los dos quedaron en silencio, tendidos desenfadadamente sobre la cama y los brazos de Eärwen rodearon su cuello en una caricia espontánea. Deliciosamente abrumado por la cercanía de su cuerpo, Arafinwë se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, y buscó sus labios a tientas, con los ojos entrecerrados, al tiempo que ella se alzaba ligeramente para sellar el beso. La misma sensación asfixiante que habían sentido aquella vez cuando bailaban recorrió sus cuerpos y dejaron escapar un mismo gemido de sorpresa, sin dejar de besarse, con los labios unidos en una danza tierna y apasionada. Se separaron bruscamente, con la respiración entrecortada y mientras intentaban devolver un poco de paz a sus alocadas fëar, reconocieron la magnitud de la caricia en todo su ser. 

"¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Arafinwë entre dos respiraciones.  

"¿Amor?" sugirió ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él la miró asombrado, como si hubiese dicho algo obvio, pero en lo que él no había pensado. 

"Sí… Yo no pensaba… no sabía que era así…"

Eärwen le puso una mano sobre el pecho y Arafinwë sintió el característico cosquilleo del deseo físico que se despertaba en él. La atrajo hacia él, resuelto a besarla otra vez, y lo habría hecho, de no haber sido por que la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Ellinquë. Sobresaltados, Eärwen y Arafinwë se apartaron, pero Ellinquë estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta de su actitud extraña, y del desorden del cabello de su hermana. Exclamó con las manos en la cintura:

"¡Me han mandado a decirte que tu padre se impacienta! ¡Estoy aburrido de llevar mensajes de un lado a otro, y tú ni siquiera te vas a despedir de mi!"

Arafinwë rió al ver la indignación del pequeño y se levantó para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Extrañaría muchísimo jugar con él en la arena. 

"No te enojes, Ellinquë, claro que me voy a despedir de ti. Ven, ayúdame a llevar mis cosas. Dejaré algunas aquí, ya que pienso regresar es inútil llevarlas de vuelta." Esta última frase iba más bien dirigida a Eärwen, que desde la cama asintió en silencio y se levantó para tomarle la mano a Arafinwë. Ellinquë le tomó la otra mano y así caminaron en silencio hacia el establo, donde el olvidado caballo de Arafinwë tenía más de un año de no ver a su dueño. 

La despedida fue más sobria de lo que Arafinwë hubiese querido, pero la presencia de Ellinquë y de su padre no le permitió dar rienda suelta a todas las cosas que hubiese querido decirle a Eärwen. En todo el trayecto de vuelta no dejó de suspirar por haber dejado su pequeño rincón de  felicidad, pero eso hizo aún más firme su resolución de volver. 

***

Arafinwë bostezó discretamente, aburrido en la fiesta de la boda de su hermano. No podía evitar comparar las dos celebraciones, la Teleri y la Noldo. La Noldo le parecía tan seria y desprovista de diversión. Se preguntó si los novios tendrían algo que ver en eso. No había visto nunca a la que era ahora su cuñada, lo cual lo hacía sospechar que Nolofinwë no había querido siquiera esperar el año acostumbrado entre el compromiso y la boda. Miraba sin cesar a la pareja pero no podía discernir si en verdad estaban _tan enamorados. Anarië tenía rasgos típicamente Noldo, como era de esperarse. _

El gran ausente en la fiesta era, tal como Arafinwë había supuesto, Feänáro. Ninguna de sus hermanas había hecho ningún comentario y él tampoco las había buscado para preguntarles. Por su padre se había enterado que Findis se casaría pronto también, con un Vanya de Taniquetil. Todos sus hermanos eran tan predecibles. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios al ver a su hermanita Irimë sentada en una silla, con una expresión de descontento total: indudablemente estaba celosa de que su hermano favorito se casara. Pero Irimë advirtió la atención que le prestaba y lo miró feo mientras se retiraba a los jardines. _No tengo idea a quién se parece más… Probablemente a Nolofinwë, _se dijo y alzó los hombros, volviendo a observar a su hermano y a su esposa, sin notar la mirada de su padre sobre él.

Después de ver cómo actuaba Arafinwë con Eärwen, Finwë había decidido que su hijo menor estaba listo para cortejar. Era muchísimo más joven que Feänáro y Nolofinwë cuando habían empezado, pero su comportamiento en Alqualonde parecía indicar que era tiempo ya. Había dejado correr la voz y durante la fiesta había notado que varias elfas le habían sido presentadas. Pero Arafinwë no parecía mostrarse entusiasmado con ninguna, no entablaba conversación ni bailaba con nadie. Permanecía solo, observando todo como era su costumbre. ¿Por qué tanta timidez ahora, contrastando con la exuberancia que expresaba en Alqualonde? Se acercó a su hijo, y vacilando un poco le preguntó:

"¿Cómo la estás pasando?"

Arafinwë miró a su padre con un poco de asombro y respondió lentamente:

"Bien, papá…"

"¿Con cuántas elfas has bailado ya?"

Francamente desconcertado con las preguntas de su padre, Arafinwë se demoró en contestar:

"Eh… ninguna."

"Deberías bailar un poco, es la fiesta de tu hermano, y eres el hijo del Rey."

"Pero yo no quiero bailar con nadie…" _…__que no sea Eärwen, pero no terminó su pensamiento, pues en ese momento Irimë regresó de los jardines, con las manos embarradas de lodo. Atravesó la pista de baile corriendo en dirección de Nolofinwë y su esposa, pero Finwë, adivinando sus intenciones, se interpuso entre la niña y su objetivo, tomándola en sus brazos. Arafinwë se rió francamente del intento frustrado de querer manchar el vestido de su cuñada y aprovechando que su padre estaba distraído, decidió retirarse antes de que lo obligara a bailar o algo parecido. ¿Por qué tanto interés de pronto? Nadie se preocupaba nunca de lo que hacía el hijo más joven de Finwë._

Mientras se alejaba, se topó con Nolofinwë, que venía a su encuentro.

"Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello??"

Arafinwë no respondió. 

"Me complace especialmente que hayas venido a mi boda. No olvidaré este gesto de tu parte."

Y le estrechó la mano. Arafinwë comprendió que Nolofinwë estaba interpretando su presencia como si se hubiese puesto de su parte en el eterno conflicto con Feänáro. Asqueado ante esta perspectiva, retiró su mano, pero Nolofinwë no le dejó tiempo de decir nada, pues ya se alejaba. Ahora enojado, Arafinwë corrió a su habitación en el Ala Quinta y tendido sobre su cama, lamentó amargamente haber dejado Alqualonde. Extrañaba tanto la presencia de Eärwen a su lado.

______________________

Buenas, buenas. No sé por qué tengo tan pocas reviews ¬ ¬

En fin, aquí esta el capítulo 4, me demoré por pura pereza. 

Creo que no tengo mayores comentarios sobre este capítulo… Ah, si, el nombre de la esposa de Olwë. Cirianeli: _Ciria, barco y _eli_, estrellas, o sea barco de estrellas.  _


End file.
